Tainted Memories
by anonymous573
Summary: She had many servants who were below her in status, but she herself is still also servant. Will the man with silver hair be able to free her, or will he just contribute to her misery? SessKag


Hello. . Here's my first angsty story. It'll probably be a short one, but I'll try to make the chapters long.

------------

Summary: She had many servants who were below her in status, but she herself is still also servant. Will the man with silver hair be able to free her, or will he just contribute to her misery?

_Story Title: Tainted Memories_

**Prologue**

She often wondered about the parents who sold her to this castle. She tried to imagine their faces and if they were well-off. She usually daydreamed about the life they managed to build from the money they received for selling their first daughter. She smiled, knowing that she was useful for at least something.

Continuing to arrange the flowers she recently picked from the gardens she was currently sitting in, she took in the fresh scent that she rarely got to enjoy. Just when she was off in dreamland, a figure came in front of her, blocking the sunlight from the flowers and her face.

Resisting the urge to sigh, she opened the eyes that were closed and looked up with a questionable face.

"Yes? Can I help you, Sango?" Cheerlessness took over the features on her pretty face.

The servant, Sango, bowed deeply, distressed that she had to limit her lady's moment of content. "Lady Kagome, Lord Naraku wishes to speak to you."

The one called Lady Kagome stared into her servant's eyes and saw a hint of sorrow. This time, she let out her sigh, regretting the day's choice of clothing. She should've known only to wear extravagant clothing on days after she saw her Lord Naraku.

Lady Kagome got up and patted down her kimono.

Sango looked on in grief as her lady started walking away from the garden. Right before the small figure of her lady passed through the door, the servant heard her day's orders.

"Sango, my dear, please finish up those flower arrangements and place the finished piece on my bedroom desk. Also, order me another kimono dress just like this one."

"Yes, Milady." She bowed and tried not to get too emotional, and resumed an erect stance once her lady's mumbles of "favorite dress" were indistinct from the gardens.

---------------------

He hadn't hit her in a long time. It seemed about two weeks when her last bruises went away. Her master never went a few days without striking her. Of course, she couldn't complain. That was what she was there for. She instantly regretted not padding her kimono today.

Hesitantly, she knocked on her master's office door, tapping light enough to hope that he didn't hear her.

She was scared.

She had always been scared. The first time she met him, he was a mere teen, and she a child. He was weeks away from obtaining the castle and the title of king from his deceased father.

He had stared at her small shivering figure, spat on her new pink dress, and knocked her to the ground with just one blow from his hand. She couldn't make out the curses that he had spewed at her, but she did remember him declaring that she be his only personal servant once he becomes king. When she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, she saw the spite in his eyes and the menace in his smile. He had even stepped brutally on her hand as he walked past.

It was in her adolescent years that she realized what he meant by "Personal servant". She wished that she was his servant. He treated her more like a dog.

There were many times when she thought that he was really going to kill her, and there were many times she wished that he did. She wasn't courageous enough to do the deed on her own. But no, he always managed to keep her alive. She would be bedridden for days, sometimes weeks, and when she finally manages to heal, he calls her up once again.

Standing before the big oak door, she wondered what made him mad this time. Was it the invasion of his land, or was it the lack of sexual conquest? One thing she was grateful for was her virginity. She's always thought that her master would shame her the very first chance he got.

But in reality, he never even looked at her that way. He only looked at her with hate. She was human. She was the very first human Naraku had seen after he heard the news of the mutilation of his father. Perhaps that coincidence had turned into a dreaded curse. Still, she could not turn back time, and she willingly accepted her unfair punishment.

After what seemed like eternity, the light tapping did her no justice.

"Come in."

Kagome stiffened up, never managing to miss that voice of his. She opened up the huge double doors, stepped into the brightly lit room, and put on her best fake smile.

---------------

END PROLOGUE

------------

Preview of Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Healing

Kagome was curious as to what the "job" was, but she just kept quiet and followed her master.

They walked down the dimly lit halls, until they were in front of Lady Kagome's bedroom. Naraku paused a bit, but proceeded to walk to the next door.

He opened up the door quietly, and revealed an extravagant, spacey bedroom. They walked up to the bed, and Kagome saw that there was a figure lying on the bed. She got jealous. She had had to sleep on a stupid futon for the past 17 years, and who the heck is this stranger on the _bed _now?

Upon closer inspection, she saw that the stranger was indeed a beautiful one. He had long silver hair, and looked as if he had permanent make-up on his face. She looked further down, and saw that a deep crimson was staining his white kimono.

----------------

The next chapter will definitely be longer. See you next time! Please review!


End file.
